Autoexploración
by Lenayuri
Summary: Cuando John llega al 221B y busca a Sherlock, lo encuentra en el baño... ¿autoexplorandose? Johnlock.
1. I Autoexploración

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John.

Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

Aunque el one-shot es de humor, el tema central no lo es. Hoy es el Día Internacional contra el Cáncer de Pecho/Seno/Mama, así que niñas, en serio, **autoexplorence**.

No dejemos que el cáncer gane la batalla OvO

* * *

**=ACLARACIONES=**

No hago uso de estupefacientes, alucinógenos o anexas, en serio, así es mi mente… aunque sea difícil de creer.

* * *

**Autoexploración**

Capítulo I. **Autoexploración.**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

461 palabras (según Word)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Hoy fue uno de esos días en los que todo te pinta de color de rosa, desde la salida del 221B hasta cuando vas de camino de regreso a tu departamento. El taxista se portó amable y te hizo una plática amena, cosa muy rara en la actualidad. Al llegar al consultorio, fuiste testigo del uso de algunos pequeños moñitos en las blusas o batas de las mujeres, enfermeras y doctoras. Era un día importante.

Sonreíste antes de meter tu llave en la puerta y subir por las escaleras hasta el piso que compartías desde hace ya tanto tiempo con Sherlock. Esperabas encontrar al detective haciendo algún raro experimento, matando a algún animal, incluso peleando a muerte con algún asesino… pero extrañamente, el departamento estaba en completo silencio. Y eso nunca presagiaba nada bueno.

Buscaste en la cocina, en la sala, tu habitación, la suya y al final, fuiste al baño, y ahí, frente al espejo, encontraste al moreno sin camisa, con su brazo izquierdo sobre su nuca y con la otra mano palpándose el… ¿pecho?

-¿Sherlock?

-Ah, John.- dijo sin voltear a verte, pues se seguía tocando con las yemas de los dedos alrededor de su pequeña y rosada tetilla. Desviaste la vista de ese pequeño botón y preguntaste.

-Ahm… Sherlock, ¿qué, exactamente, estás haciendo?

-Me autoexploro, John, es obvio.

-Y por qué… no, en serio… ¿por qué haces eso?- suspiraste y te recargaste contra el arco de la puerta.

-Es para prevenir el cáncer, John. Haces preguntas obvias para un doctor.

-Sherlock- su inocencia o tal vez estupidez te hizo sonreír, porque ese loco detective estaba haciendo algo que en sí, era absurdo y a la vez divertido –Sherlock, mírame- el moreno paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y te frunció el ceño. –_Esa_ autoexploración no debes hacerla tú, Sherlock.

-¿Y por qué no?- su tono con algo de molestia te hizo sonreír más, negaste con la cabeza y proseguiste a explicarle.

-Porque es exclusiva para las mujeres.

-No veo la diferencia.

-Sherlock, por el amor de… ¡tú no puedes amamantar! Por eso no es necesario que te hagas ese exámen.- te quedaste contemplando la ligera mueca de disgusto que el otro mostró, pero nada más. Y ya que las cosas estaban como estaban, le ibas a dar el gusto a _tú_ detective de hacerse una autoexploración. Caminaste hacia él, quien aún tenía el ceño fruncido, y le susurraste lo más ronco posible en su oreja. –Aunque sabes, hay un exámen que los hombres sí se deben hacer.

-¿Cuál?- oh, y él se queja de tus preguntas obvias.

-Eso, Sherlock, lo sabrás si me sigues a la habitación.- Sonreíste, lo tomaste de la mano y lo guiaste a _su_ habitación. Oh, sí. Jugarían al doctor y su paciente.

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**NOTAS**

Les debo el lemmon xD

Se supone que estoy trabajando, tomando en cuenta de que tenemos Auditoría el Lunes, así que... *corre a ponerse a trabajar*

Autoexplorence, en serio, las que saben de casos de Cáncer de mama, saben el dolor de no saber si es benígno o maligno. Háganlo, no les toma más de cinco minutos. Cuando se bañen, cuando se cambien de ropa, háganlo. Por ustedes, ¿sip? O3O


	2. II Jugando al Doctor

**=DISCLAIMER=**

Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía.

* * *

**=ACLARACIONES=**

La historia era así originalmente, porque a Sherlock siempre le gusta dejar (un poco) en ridículo a John… y ésta es su venganza por haberse burlado de él *sonrisa malévola*

* * *

**=AGRADECIMIENTOS=**

Gracias a Momo, Sonica (lo siento, tu Nick es muy largo*guiño*), Hane, Drake, Tsu-chan, Taitta y a Smile por dejar review.

* * *

**=ADVERTENCIAS=**

Es la primera (creo) vez que escribo desde la perspectiva de Sherlock… espero que no me quede muy OoC, si fuese así… ¡qué importa! xD

* * *

Autoexploración

Capítulo II. **Jugando al Doctor**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

837 palabras (según Word)

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Cuando escuchas que John entra al 221B, te quitas completamente la bata que medio cubría tu cuerpo; estabas frente al espejo, observándote. Todo porque hace unos pocos días habías encontrado información que era _interesante_, y dedujiste que posiblemente John no lo sabría o lo habría olvidado –dado que no es su especialidad-, así que cuando él abrió la puerta del baño y te encontró palpándote, pudiste notar por su mirada de extrañeza que, efectivamente, él no sabía o había omitido saber sobre lo que estabas haciendo. _Oh, que dulces son las mentes normales_.

Así que decidiste explicarle, de la manera más lenta posible sobre lo que estabas haciéndote, pero al encontrar solo burla y nada de comprensión por parte del otro, frunciste el ceño. A veces John podía ser tan ordinario. Sin embargo, cuando él te propuso hacer _otro tipo de exploración_, decidiste que tal vez, ahí podrías realizar tu pequeña venganza.

Y cuando John tomó tu mano y te guió hasta su habitación, te dejaste llevar, porque lo deseabas, y porque adorabas ver a John en esa fase autoritaria. Era una de las cosas que habías descubierto, admitido y la disfrutabas cada que el médico decidía ponerla en marcha. Pero en este caso, tú tenías otra cosa en mente.

Cuando John te guió hasta la cama, llenándote de besos desesperados, de esos que te roban el aliento, mordiendo tu cuello desnudo, tus hombros, tu clavícula, marcando y lamiendo todo lo que era posible tocar y disfrutar, le diste la vuelta hasta colocarlo bajo tu cuerpo. Que comience el juego.

-Sabes John- ronroneaste cerca de su oreja, mordiéndola y comenzando a desabrochar su camisa –estadísticamente, el uno por ciento de la población con cáncer, son hombres– tiraste la camisa lejos y comenzaste a acariciar sus tetillas, las cuales se pusieron duras ante el contacto –así que lo que estaba haciendo, era correcto- lamiste sus pezones y disfrutaste de la sensación de sentir todos sus vellos erizarse, sonreíste –así que, doctor, creo que debe estudiar más- mordiste aquí y allá y sentiste el miembro de John despertar, querías torturarlo más pero tú también querías sentir a John, cuanto antes, mejor –Doctor- susurraste –prometió una exploración y creo que es un buen momento para ello.- con sólo soltar esas palabras, John giró hasta colocarte bajo su propio cuerpo, te despojó de tu ropa interior y comenzó a lamer y morder toda tu piel. Era una de las sensaciones más excitantes que habían descubierto, tu piel se erizaba, tus sentidos se agudizaban, tus pupilas se dilataban… todo tu cuerpo reaccionaba ante un toque tan casual e íntimo como ese, pero sólo te pasaba con John.

El médico prosiguió a tocar tu necesitado miembro mientras con su otra mano tocaba y pellizcaba tus pezones, ayudado por su lengua. Necesitabas esa boca en otro lado, con urgencia. Y como si te leyera la mente, te sonrió de lado y bajó hasta tu ombligo, dejando un rastro de saliva y besos a su paso, hasta llegar a tu ingle, donde te torturó un poco antes de besas la punta de tu miembro palpitante. Justo cuando estabas a punto de reclamarle, John te sorprendió nuevamente cuando metió toda tu longitud en su boca. Las sensaciones… oh, bendita lengua que hacía maravillas. John mordía, chupaba y lamía todo a su paso, como si fuese un manjar prohibido, y antes de que pudieras correrte, John paró. Frunciste el ceño y bufaste, y John –_maldito y sexy John_- comenzó a _autoexplorarte_. No le costó mucho hacerlo, tu cuerpo ya se había adaptado al suyo y era casi natural para ustedes dos. Te besó y siguió palpando, tocando y acariciando todo lo que podía, y tú sólo podías retorcerte del placer que el otro te daba. La venganza que tenías planeada, se acababa de ir de vacaciones, puesto que John te estaba haciendo olvidar hasta tu nombre ¡y sólo eran sus dedos!

-Debo decirle, señor Holmes, que todo parece estar correctamente- maldito John y su tono de doctor sensual que seduce a su _único_ paciente –pero para estar más seguros- y John se introdujo dentro de ti de un solo golpe, y gemiste y lo único coherente que se te ocurría en el momento era que querías más y que John debía hacértelo más duro y profundo. Querías más, mucho más. Todo de John, y cuando te diste cuenta, estabas gimiendo el nombre del otro. Sus voces danzaban en un baile sensual de gemidos y jadeos, de palabras entrecortadas e incoherencias, nombres dichos con total lujuria que harían temblar a cualquiera a cien metros a la redonda.

Y el clímax llegó. _Maldito y bendito placer_. Sólo a John dejabas hacerte eso. Sólo con John sentías aquello.

John cayó rendido en tus brazos y el sueño ya llegaba a ti, y sólo en esos casos, dejabas que éste venciera tu autocontrol.

Y las palabras salían sobrando… pero tal vez, cuando despertaran, volverían a _autoexplorarse_. Todo por el bien de la ciencia… es decir, de la salud de sus cuerpos.

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

No me regañen *hace puchero*. Hace tiempo, siendo una niña inocente(?), cuando ciertos cambios en el cuerpo se dan y te entra la curiosidad de saber cosas, le pregunté a mi madre si los hombres podían amamantar... no, en serio, yo y mis preguntas estúpidas, luego le pregunté por el cancer -ella padece, benigno, gracias a Dios- y me dijo lo que era y que también los hombres lo padecen, pero que a veces, por su machismo, no se realizan las palpaciones y estudios que son necesarios para descartar la posibilidad de padecer este mal.

Así que si causé molestia o algo, disculpenme.

Ahora, lamento si el lemmon es muy corto y quieren más... pero estoy en el trabajo y tengo Ingenieros a mi alrededor, y ya saben... lo hice en diez minutos D:

Y sí, trabajo en sábado... ack! que vida la mía xP

**¿Review?**


End file.
